Not As Planned
by ashtray0belief
Summary: One-Shot. Hwoarang arrives at Lee Chaolan's office demanding Jin's location. However, when Lee refuses to betray his brother, things don't go exctly as Hwoarang had planned...


A/N: One-Shot of Lee x Hwoarang. Please, excuse any grammatical or typing errors, my English isn't perfect :) Also, this is a bxb (boy on boy), which meens that there are sexual relations between male characters in the story. If you're not comfortable with that, please don't read. Also, I know the official term of bxb is m/m, but I'm sticking to my version :) Hope you don't mind.

All, the rest, please keep reading.

Oh, and also, I don't log in very often so note that any answers to comments or requests may be late :)

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tekken characters. If I did, Tekken would only consist of men, in preference gay :) Kiddin'... :)

Not As Planned

Lee Chaolan could hear muffled voices from the other side of the door. His office was soundproof; there was no way any outside noises could seach its interior, unless they were realy loud. He didn't bother to check out what was going on. His secretary yelling and another voice granting her with no sweet talk; he already knew how the situation would end. Someone busting in his office uninvited and complaining about one thing or another. Yah, he didn't have any work to do that day anyway; he could deal with one unsatisfied person.

And so it happened. The door flew open and an enraged man walked in; Lee's secretary following up close, walking awkwardly in her uncomfortable high heels, bickering about the angry person.

"I want to have a word with you, Chaolan!", said the man. "Now!"

Lee took off his glasses to take a better look at the person. He thought he could recognise the voice, but a face just refused to come to his mind. He must have been more than a mere acquaintance for Lee to remember his voice, as he met so many people every day that it was difficult to keep up. And the voice's pitch wasn't so unusual as to stick to his mind.

Once he removed his glasses, the voice's owner was revealed. Ah, ofcourse; the Korean boy. Jin's life rival. Lee wondered what business he had with himself.

"It's fine, Hana.", said Lee and sent his secretary away with a wave.

Though a little annoyed, the secretary obbeyed, leaving the two men alone.

"Heh", scoffed Hwoarang "Reading glasses? Getting old, Chaolan."

"Did you want something?"

The redhead combed back a tuff of hair that had fallen on his forehead.

"I'm looking for Jin.", he said. "Do you know where he is?"

Lee smiled. He was still seated and Hwoarang had walked close to his desk, forcing Lee to look up to face his eyes. Hwoarang must have felt like he had the upper hand in the situation; barging in abrouptly and causing dissorder. But, Lee didn't seem to share his opinion.

"Why should I tell you?"

Hwoarang's eyes caught fire. He was impatient, desperate. Lee could use that.

_"Why?", _hissed the redhead. "Because I say so!"

Lee scoffed.

"Fine arguement", he said.

"Just tell me!"

Lee slowly got up from his comfortable chair and circled around his desk, forcing Hwoarang to back away. Finally, he seated himself on the middle of his desk, crossing his legs. That man reaked of style through and through.

"You know," he said "Jin _is_ my nephew."

"So?", said Hwoarang. "Aren't you supposed to hate the Kazamas?"

"Oh, Kazuya, sure. But his son never harmed me."

Hwoarang rolled his eyes.

"Oh, great!", he said "So you don't hate him?"

Lee nodded a "_no_", pouting in mockery. The redhead moved around nervously, probably considering his next move. After a while of pointless murmuring to himself he turned to Chaolan again.

"Are you close with him?", he asked with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"We are not best friends, if that's what you're asking."

Hwoarang's lips pursed together in annoyment.

"I get it you don't want to cross his though, huh?", he asked.

Lee shook his head in denial again and continued to watch as the boy examined every possible case in his head. He seemed stressed. His moves were tence and spastic, more so than usual. Lee also noticed two tiny streaks of sweat running down his ears.

"Why so nervous?" he asked in a slightly sarcastic tone.

The silver-haired man shifted position, without releasing his legs. Hwoarang found himself distracted as he noticed the way the fabric clenched around Lee's..- For a moment, he forgat about his suroundings and bit his lips. He felt arroused. Quickly however, coming to his sences, he remembered who the pant's owner was.

He realised he must have been starring at Lee for a long time and felt embarrased. His cheecks blushed, realising that his actions were completely unacceptable. The redhead turned his head at the side, afraid of Chaolan's reaction. He wasn't sure if the older man had seen him, but if he had... He knew; Lee had seen him. Oh, boy...

"I, ah..." he mumbled unable to form any existant words.

Not that he remembered Lee's question, anyway.

"Hwoarang..." said Chaolan. "I didn't know..."

His voice, soaked in sarcasm. Yup, Chaolan had seen him. And now, he was playing with him, exploiting his... weakness. Hwoarang grit his teeth as he found himself in a situation that outraged him. Lee Chaolan was mocking him! Hwoarang felt like punching his nose, but restrained himself.

He turned around to face him, wearing his real skin colour and gave him a killer glare. Lee's face was serious, but if his eyes had a voice of their own, Hwoarang was sure that they would be laughing themselves to tears. His fist tightened.

"Whatever you think" ",he said "You're wrong."

Lee smiled softly.

"I didn't say anything.", he replied.

"Yes, you did!"

Lee's smile widened as he left his desk and moved closer to the redhead.

"Hot-headed, as always", he said.

Hwoarang's eyes starred at him angrily.

"What are you looking at?", he spatted out.

The Korean could feel his heart rasing in frustration. Being triffled with was one of those things that could make him lose his head. That jerk! How dare he play with him like that?

Hwoarang starred in Lee's eyes with annoyment. Those stupid, snobbish eyes! Lee Chaolan, who thinks the whole world revolves around himself! His career, his fame, his appearance. Who looks in the mirror, smiling back at the reflection, as if it's going to start speaking on his own.

But ofcourse! He was a damn Kazama! Raised in a palace, having anything he could ever desire! He might despise the family that adopted him, but he was Kazama through and through. A tight-assed, self-centered prick! Just like his damn nephew!

_But damnit!..._ Hwoarang was dying to feel those prick's lips!

"Hwoarang", said Lee lowering his voice in a sweet tone.

"What?", spatted out the Korean, coming off a lot harsher than he intended to.

"I like your nerve."

Hwoarang found himself dry-throated as he stupidly gazed inside the older man's eyes. He thought he could read something else in them; Was it... sexual attraction?.. No, it couldn't be. Hwoarang immedietly dismissed the thought.

"Look, I have to find Jin." ,he said. "Will you tell me where he is, or not?"

Lee smiled softly and closed in on the boy, invading his personal spase. Hwoarang could feel his heart throbbing in his ears, in the torturing silence that followed. In only lasted for a few seconds, but it felt like ages to him.

"You ignorant punk." ,said Lee. "Why on Earth would I ever cross my nephew for you?"

Hwoarang swallowed nervously. Things were not going as he had planned. By that time, he should have arrived at Jin's location, ready to defeat him. But instead, he was in an office, with Lee Chaolan's warm breath all over his face. And the most annoying part of it all; he actually prefered the second version.

"I think" he said stuttering his words " I should leave..."

Lee refused to back away from the boy's face.

_"Oh, do you now?..."_

Hwoarang felt a pair of lips touching themselves onto his mouth and closed his eyes. He didn't miss the opportunity; he responded to the touch and a wave of relief overrun his stiffened body, releasing him from any former hesitations. His arms folded around Lee's shoulder, engaging into a closer touch.

The moments passed slowly; the two men enjoying the the suppresed feelings they were both trying to fight off, in the most pleasant way.

Eventually, their lips parted and the two men sinked in each other's caressing eyes.

"That was...", mumbled Hwoarang still in shock from the unexpected turn of events. "I liked it."

Lee petted Hwoarang's face smiling softly and starring at him with a tender, yet sexual look.

"Stay." , he said. "Jin can wait a little longer. After all, you've been his shadow for years. Why not give yourself a break?"

"I am no man's shadow.", protested Hwoarang.

Lee leaned closer and pecked Hwoarang's lips.

"Ofcourse you're not..."

Thanks for reading my crappy fan fic! Comments and ratings deeply appreciated :) I hope you enjoyed it and well, if you didn't, thanks for reading anyway :)

Peace!~~~ :)


End file.
